


Secret Three Houses 5th route

by Beacha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha





	Secret Three Houses 5th route

Byleth grunted loudly as Dimitri slowly edged his way into her ass. She dug her nails into his thighs and tightened the grip-her legs had around Claude’s waist.  
“Impatient, are we,” Claude teased, “don’t worry, you won’t have to wait much longer.” Claude shifted to line himself up and slowly pushed in. Byleth’s head fell back onto Dimitri’s shoulder as he reached in front to play with her breasts.  
“Dimitri…”  
Spurred on by a sense of competition, Claude reached down and started to rub lazy circles on her clit.  
“Ok teach, we’re gonna start moving now. Are you ready?”  
Byleth nodded weakly. Her grip on Dimitri’s thighs left red marks on his skin and made her knuckles white. The two men made eye contact and slowly pulled out. Claude took a faster pace while Dimitri was far slower. The pace Claude set gradually increased and the pressure on her clit went up too. The pace from behind went up too but Dimitri always made sure to stay gentle. A particularly loud moan from Byleth had any sense of pace lost. While Claude was once fingering her clit in time with his thrusts, that was all but abandoned. Dimitri’s grip on her breasts tightened and he did little more than thrust his hips upwards. The grip Byleth had on Dimitri’s thighs broke the skin and he began bleeding lightly.  
Just as he was about to finish Claude pulled out and SPLOOGED on her chest. Behind, Dimitri panted heavily as he lifted Byleth off him to SPLOOGE on her back. Byleth rested on his chest as Claude stood up. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“I’ll go get us some washcloths and uh,” he glanced down at Dimitri’s thighs, “I’ll grab some bandages as well.” He left the room.  
“I’m sorry about your legs,” Byleth muttered softly. Dimitri chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, I liked it a bit.”


End file.
